


Paychecks and midnight snacks

by Gamebot



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, do I even write anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebot/pseuds/Gamebot
Summary: After their first paycheck comes in, Pearl and Marina think about what to spend their cash on. This leads to a late-evening trip and midnight snack needs.





	Paychecks and midnight snacks

‘Mar, our first paycheck came in today!’ Pearl cheered from behind her laptop. She was looking at their shared bank account, viewing the salary that had just been deposited.

“Oh?” it peeked the interest of the Octoling who was using her phone on the couch, “is it a lot?” She gets up to join the Inkling behind the computer.

‘What’s ‘a lot’?’

_I forgot, Pearl grew up rich. I bet this paycheck is nothing compared to what her parents used to give her. Or, still give her. I can’t believe she still gets an allowance._

__

__

“Never mind, I’ll have a look myself,” Marina adjusts her glasses and leans over Pearl’s shoulder to read the numbers.

‘Don’t forget that half of it is mine,’ the rapper reminds her.

“Do you even need more money?” the DJ chuckles. Even if she only gets half of the money, it’s still a lot. Propably more than she has ever had.

“What are you going to do with your share?” she asks out of curiousity.

Pearl thinks about it, holding her chin in one hand as if she is in deep thought, her brows furrowing slightly.

_Considering how much money she already has, what could she possibly want?_

__

__

‘Pay the rent, propably. And food. Since technically this is /my/ appartment.’

“Don’t tell me you are going to need all this just to pay for necessities.”

‘Of course not!’

“Then what are you going to do with the rest?”

‘I eh... I don’t know. I don’t really need anything,’ the Inkling admits. ‘What are you going to do with your half? I bet there is something you would like to buy for yourself, you were staring at the shopping windows for what seemed like hours yesterday.’

_There’s a lot of things I would want to have. New DJ tables, new headphones, having some money to go out shopping with Pearl would be nice too..._

__

__

Suddenly, she knows exactly what she wants to get.

“I know, but I’m not gonna tell you,” she teases.

‘Wha-, Marina,’ the rapper huffs almost as if being offended. Before she can continue she is interrupted by her partner.

“You’ll see. Actually, I think I’m going to head out right now,” now being somewhat in a hurry to get there before the stores close, the Octoling quickly gathers her stuff and opens the front door, “I won’t be gone for long.”

‘Well clam, so much for our free evening,’ Pearl sighs.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The rapper is left alone in the appartment now, pondering what her partner could be going to buy.

_We went shopping yesterday, so she already got a bunch of new clothes and gear... I mean, /I/ got her that, our first paycheck only came in today._

__

__

Impatiently she taps her fingers on the table.

_She did spent a long time admiring shopping windows, is she going to buy something we saw yesterday?_

__

__

Pearl glances at the laptop screen again, calculating Marina’s budget.

_It’s a lot of cash, is she going to get something expensive?_

__

__

Thinking about the day before, the Inkling tries to remember all the stores they visited.

_Record store, a few music stores, one hundred clothing shops, some tech store, we even visited Ammo Knights so I could get the new dualies..._

__

__

There’s too much to recount. With a loud groan the Inkling closes her laptop and gets up from her chair, instead settling on the couch to watch some TV.

_It’s our free evening too, and she headed out without me..._

__

__

Only half way through Inkopolis Horror Story a vehicle stops in front of the appartment; it’s a motorcycle.

_Who is that?_

__

__

The driver is wearing an all black leather motorcycle suit.

_What are they doing here? Wait..._

__

__

The figure takes off their helmet, revealing brown and teal tentacles.

_Marina! She got a new motorcycle? It looks so cool..._

__

__

The Octoling waves at the Inkling inside before heading for the door.

“You got yourself a new motorcycle?” naturally, Pearl doesn’t really expect an answer to that.

‘The old one was getting... well, old. I thought it was time for something more fresh,’ Marina smiles.

Pearl looks at the vehicle outside again, then back at her partner.

“I never want to hear anything about me spending too much money ever again,” the rapper jokes.

‘With the money you spend every month we could have bought motorcycles for the whole street!’

“I don’t spend /that/ much!”

‘You could at least have bought me a new one,’ Marina playfully remarks.

“I didn’t know you wanted a new one! The old one is still working fine,” Pearl tries to defend herself, “speaking of which... can I have it?”

The DJ raises her eyebrows in surprise.

‘What, my old motorcycle? Absolutely not.’

“Wha-, why not?” the Inkling whines.

‘I don’t want you to wreck it. Besides, I don’t think your feet can even reach the pegs, and you can’t ride a bike without training wheels,’ the Octoling laughs.

“I’m sure they sell training wheels for motorcycles too.”

‘That’s not a thing,’ Marina chuckles.

“It is! I saw it recently!”

‘Why don’t you just buy a motorcycle for yourself from your share of the paycheck? Or the allowance you still get...’

“....” Pearl needs a minute before she answers, “they don’t make them for Inklings my size...”

The DJ realizes that she’s right, her partner can’t ride on her own because the vehicle would be too big for her.

‘Well, if it cheers you up, you can have the backseat,’ Marina offers.

“For eel?!”

Pearl’s eyes sparkle with excitement. 

“Let’s go for a drive right now!” she proposes.

‘Now?’ the Octoling looks at the time, ‘I don’t know, it’s getting pretty late already...’

“Mar, you can’t offer me a ride on your new motorcycle and not go out,” the Inkling crosses her arms.

Marina sighs, ‘alright, but just a short drive. We have to go to work tomorrow, y’know...’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two had gone out on the old motorcycle before, Pearl even got herself a bright pink suit because of the somewhat frequent trips. The streetlights are already turned on though the sun hasn’t set completely yet. It’s quiet at this hour, most citizens are out partying or going to bed. The roaring sound of the vehicle echoes through the empty streets, likely disturbing the sleep of the Inkopolis residents. The rapper’s enthusiastic yelling only adds to it.

“Pearl please, people are trying to sleep,” a muffled voice reminds her from under the helmet.

‘What a bunch of suckers, sleeping this early on a Friday night,’ she sniggers in reply. Marina shakes her head disapprovingly.

‘Go left here!’ the Inkling gives directions from the backseat.

‘Now take a right,’ she adds. They are starting to reach the outskirts of town. On their right they can see the Manta Maria, all covered in tiny lights. The docks are illuminated as well. In this part of Inkopolis you can still see the stars, since the citylights and advertisements don’t pollute the nightsky. Pearl directs her driver to an area just outside the city. It’s a picknick place, but it isn’t used as much this time of the year. They are the only ones there. After parking the motorcycle, they go over to one of the many tables. The smaller girl lies down on top of the table on her back to view the sky. She pats on the table with her hand, inviting the Octoling to join her. The duo had been here a few times, and other places as well, to admire the stars that can’t be viewed from the town.

“I can’t get enough of this view,” Marina sighs.

‘Me neither,’ Pearl adds.

It’s obvious why nobody else is here; the wind chills you to the bone, and there are hardly any lights. Even with the leather suits on, it’s still getting cold. Not to mention, a growling noice bellows over the field.

“Is that your stomach?” the Octoling laughs, overruling the loud belly.

Pearl blushes.

‘I’m a little hungry...’ she confesses. Another growl follows, this time not from herself.

‘...was that you?’ the Inkling now has to laugh as well.

“Guess I’m starving too...”

Both of them laugh at the weird noises that can be heard loud and clear over the whole area.

‘You want to go for a midnight snack?’ the rapper proposes.

“Please, I don’t know if I can make it till tomorrow if I don’t eat something in the next five minutes,” the DJ replies chuckling.

‘I know exactly what we should have,’ Pearl has a big grin on her face.

“I swear if this is another octo pie joke-“

‘It’s not! Sheez, not everything I say is pussy joke Mar,’ Pearl huffs.

“At least forty percent of the jokes you make are.”

‘See, that’s less than half.’

Marina rolls her eyes, “then what did you want to eat?”

‘I’m not gonna say it now,’ she sticks out her tongue, ‘you’ll have to wait. We need to make a stop at home first anyway.’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pearl had told the Octoling to wait outside while she got something. When the Inkling returns she has a big backpack with her. Any questions that Marina wants to ask are quickly hushed by her partner. Instead, she is kindly asked to be the driver again, while the rapper gives directions, leading them out of Inkoplis again, this time in the opposite direction.

It’s now entirely silent outside, safe from the noise of the motorcycle. Everyone has gone home, even the late-night partying Inklings. Marina wonders where her partner is leading her. It doesn’t take too long before she figures it out; the Inkling is heading towards the McDonalds that is located a few miles outside of the city. It’s the only one that is open 24/7. Pearl suggests going for the drive-through.

‘Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?’ the intercom voice cracks. The employee sounds really tired, though faking an optimistic tone.

“Yeah, can I have a Slosher filled with fries?” Pearl replies cheerfully, not a hint of sarcasm on her face.

‘A... Slosher? Filled with fries? Ma’am, we don’t sell any weaponry he-‘ the Inkling boy is interupted by the rapper.

“We brought our own, just need you to fill ‘em.”

‘Pearl, are you serious?’ Marina whispers, not wanting the employee to hear her.

“Do I look like I’m not serious?” Pearl answers, pulling an overly-serious face.

The intercom emits a crisping noise again. Before the clerk says anything they can hear a sigh.

‘Alright, a Slosher filled with fries...’ it sounds like he is writing it down, ‘is that all?’

“Ye-“

‘Wait, may I have one with nuggets please...’ the Octoling asks softly.

“No, we want a Slosher with nuggets too,” Pearl affirms.

‘A...Slosher...with...nuggets...’ the employee adds to the order, he let’s out another sigh before continuing, ‘so, a Slosher with fries, and one with nuggets?’ the voice sounds even more tired than when they arrived.

“Yes.”

‘Alright... just... go to window one,’ the boy informs them. It takes a little longer than usual for their order to be completed, due to how much they need to fry. The duo is more than willing to wait at the first window. The same guy handles their payment, then tells them to go to the second window. There a lady waits for them, appearing more energetic than her colleague.

“Fill ‘er up with fries please!” the rapper holds the Slosher up the clerk, who somewhat hesitantly complies.

“And this one with nuggets,” she switches to an empty one, which the women also fills up to the brim. 

They wish the employees a good night before taking off in a hurry to get home before the food gets cold.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Uuuuuugh...’ the Inkling groans from the couch, an half empty Slosher besides her. On her other side leans Marina, trying desperately to eat more nuggets. Both feel like their stomachs are going to explode.

“Nnnngggh...” the Octoling glances inside the weapon to see how much there’s left. Too much, is the answer.

‘Hehe... how is that for your rumbling stomach...’ Pearl chuckles, it hurts her belly.

“I don’t think I need to eat anything for the next twenty-four hours...” the DJ sighs.

‘Ugh, me neither...’ she put the Slosher on the ground so she can lay on her back.

“Hey Pearlie,” Marina pokes her in the side, causing another moan to escape from the rapper, “you still got room for dessert?”

‘Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...’ Pearl buries her face in a pillow and whines, ‘don’t tell me you want to drive all the way back to eat more...’ a muffled voice asks.

“Well, we always have octo pie,” Marina sniggers, then coughing in mild pain.

‘Oh my cod,’ Pearl jolts upright, ‘I can’t believe you said that,’ she would laugh too, if it wouldn’t upset her stomach.

“I thought I would get on your level of humor,” the Octoling smiles smugly, “which is low.”

‘Are you making fun of my height now too? You’re the worst,’ Pearl pushes her partner so she falls over on the couch. Soft laughter comes from the pillows Marina just landed on, followed by an “ow ow.”

‘That’s what you get for making fun of me,’ the Inkling chuckles while clenching her belly.

“Maybe an entire Slosher filled with nuggets was too much...” the DJ thinks out loud.

‘Pfttt, what are you talking about? You didn’t finish yours?’ 

“You want to tell me you did?” it’s more of a dare than a question.

‘Of course, my mother raised me to always finish my plate, or Slosher in this case,’ Pearl lies jokingly.

“Let me see it,” Marina gets up from the pile of pillows, looking for her partner’s Slosher.

‘What, you don’t believe me?’

“Like that amount of fries fits inside such a small squid.”

‘Can you stop?’ the Inkling gives her another push, the Octoling laughs loudly and falls unto the couch again.

‘You are the worst,’ Pearl fakes an serious tone, but her smiles gives her away. She, carefully, lays down on her partner, resting her head on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry Pearlie,” Marina apologizes though still grinning widely, “you know I love you,” she adds with a kiss.

‘Your jokes make it hard for me to say the same,’ the Inkling teases.

“You don’t mean that,” the DJ chuckles, causing the rapper’s head to bounce a little.

‘Alright, alright, you see right through me, I love you too,’ Pearl gives her a kiss in return with blushing cheeks. 

They stay on the couch a while longer, waiting till they feel better. It suddenly dawns on them how tired they are after their midnight snack adventure.

“Pearl, we should head to bed, I’m exhausted,” she wants to gently push the Inkling off her, but realizes she has already fallen asleep. 

_Seems like we are sleeping on the couch again._

__

__

The Octoling smiles and pulls her partner closer.

_Goodnight Pearlie..._

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot is out! More fluff! Hooza!
> 
> So, in game Pearl says this;  
> “Marina! You bought a new motorcycle recently, yeah? You gotta let me ride it!”
> 
> Which to me, sounds like Marina already owned a motorcycle and got a new one. I know someone send me an idea of Pearl giving Marina her motorcycle for her birthday, but this quote makes clear that Marina was the one who bought the (new) motorcycle. Though, Pearl could have gotten her the old one.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy a shorter fic, even if it's just more fluff. Some day I'm going to write angst, but I don't think I would be able to finish it before I head out for vacation. Maybe you will see a chap, maybe you won't. In the mean time, hope this is alright.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~you can rip that octo pie comment from my cold dead hands~~


End file.
